A Party Pooper
by Primrose Rue Mellarck
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married however when Draco's ex, Pansy, invites them to a party-they don't relize that Pansy wants to be Draco's new wife!Read Please!
1. The Beginning

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT!**

**OOOOO**

* * *

><p>Hermione walked through her giant stone doors; her and Draco had bought the house when they were engaged. She had a fairly big house, which she adored more than anything, she suddenly remembered she was meant to go shopping for a dress- Draco's ex (Pansy Parkinson) was having her birthday next week and it was suppose to be a massive party over 500 people attending. Pansy, secretly, hated Hermione marrying Draco- all because Pansy was quite ugly back thentherefore Draco dumped her. Draco suddenly fell in love with that mudblood (as Pansy called it) and she got extremely jealous! Therefore Pansy had a complete makeover – that cost more than an average house! She had her silky black hair dyed blonde and curled it wavy. Then she lost loads of weight so now she was a slim gorgeous girl. Any man would worship her but Pansy didn't care she wanted the Slytherin sex god, Draco.<p>

Hermione got up and went to her fire place whilst her high heels clicked on the floor, she got her bag of flu powder and stepped in...

"Diagon Alley!" She said loudly, the world span around her as she landed in a thump Diagon Alley. She wondered for bit looking for a nice little shop. She came to a halt as she saw (probably a new shop) called 'Lul_é little shop' in the windows she could see beautiful dress' silky or frilly. So she waltzed in…._

**ooooooo**

* * *

><p>"I like number 12," told Hermione to the shop keeper. Her dress was black, strapless, knee height with gold sequins that went around her waist.<p>

"Lookin' good Granger," said a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Blaise and actually it's Malfoy now!" Hermione said with a smirk coming on her face.

"You'll always be Granger to me, Granger anyway why are you in here- wait let me guess ummm it's on the tip of my tongue…. Pansy's party!"Blaise said with a triumphant grin on his face. Hermione grinned at her husband's best friend. She liked Blaise because he was so supportive when Draco married a muggle-born.

"So Blaise are you coming to the – over crowed party," Hermione replied to the handsome boy.

"Of course I am who wouldn't this party animal at their celebrations," Blaise said sarcastically whilst pretending to dance.

"Ok so how does this dress look on me? Do you think it's to short?" Hermione asked curiously whilst looking at her perfect figure in the mirror.

"Gosh Hermione!" Blaise said with a laugh "Your dress is about as long as the Hogwarts express compared to what every other girl is wearing at the party!" Blaise said smiling hotly.

"Oh few," Hermione said pretending to wipe sweat from her forehead. Hermione was changing back, while Blaise was trying to get a glimpse of her naked body through the curtains'!

"Do you want get some tea or anything?" Hermione asked as she was putting her casual dress back on. Blaise nodded his head and after Hermione had paid for the dress, she and Blaise walked out of the shop. They were walking for a while until they were in front of a café,

**OOOOO**

* * *

><p>"How about here?" Hermione nodded her head and they found a cute little table in the corner.<p>

"You worry your pretty little head about the bill Hermione I'll pay for it." Blaise said he always – without anybody knowing- had a little crush on her but then he started to became the 'one time only' guy.

"So am I going to see another Malfoy running about? I always knew Draco wanted sex with you!" Hermione almost spat out her drink whilst listening to Blaise's sneaky little comment!

"No, umm well look- I'm 26 so there are a couple of years away until I have another M

alfoy screaming about the house or taking showers in his underwear- ohh don't tell Draco I told you about the shower thing he'll hex me in a flash!" They sat there giggling until it was time to go.

"See you in a week, lovely to see you Hermione," Blaise said whilst hugging the attractive female.

"You too," and it wasn't long 'till Hermione was in her cozy living room!

She looked her watch it was 7pm and Draco still wasn't home! She thought she beta get dinner ready therefore she strolled to her amazing kitchen and started cooking Draco's favorite muggle meal- Chicken pie!

_**Hope you liked it there will be more! Please reveiw!**_


	2. An uxpected visitor!

"Is that oooh it is – chicken pie!" Draco said excitedly as he walked through the doors. He kissed Hermione on the cheek, as she put the under-cooked pie in the oven. Her apron was covered in eggs whilst her face had smudges of gravy on it.

"So Draco or should I say Drakie as Pansy says it," Hermione said with a smirk coming on her face as she thought about her old foe, "Anyway- what should we get your friend – she already has everything!" Exclaimed Hermione as she thought about her ugly friend- in-law! Little did Hermione know that Pansy was now an attractive girl with wavy blonde beautiful hair!

"Don't fret Hermione, I've got it sorted," Draco said calmly. Her last birthday Draco bought Hermione a gift without anyone's advice, and it was horrible!

"Then what did you get her?" Hermione said trying to stay calm

"Here have a look..." Draco said throwing Hermione a box that he pulled out of his pocket. It was a small dark green velvet box. Hermione opened the small package carefully- inside was not a pair of horrific earrings instead, a necklace with an emerald snake curling around a metal pole reading 'we will always be friends'

"Draco it's lovely!" Hermione said before she was interrupted by a beeping alarm.

"Yay dinner is ready." Draco replied happily as he got off the couch

OOOOOOO

"Erp Erp" Hooted a grey owl with a giant beak,

"Hey that's Pansy's owl, I recognize it from our Hogwart years!" Draco said leaving the dinner table to collect the letter attached to its leg. Draco pulled a worried face then turned back around to me,

"Well don't get worried however P—a-a-a nsy would like to stay here tonight" Hermione banged her head on the table.

"Why does that little beast have to stay here tonight?" Hermione thought to herself.

"Fine, but I don't want to talk to her - so you're hosting" Hermione said coldly!

"I'm taking a shower! A long one!" Hermione then stormed out! Draco laughed at his wife she was so hilarious when she was being bitter. He got the house cleaned whilst Hermione just sat down in the shower! First Draco cleaned the hallway and the kitchen however when he was starting on the dining room he was feeling lethargic.

"I'm a bloody wizard!" Draco said aloud. Then he cast a spell which made everything look like they just bought the house!

'Knock Knock'

"Hi Pansy!" Draco said opening the door-

"Drakie pie!" As Pansy jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning her head on his chest!

"He's mine tonight!" She thought secretly!"


	3. A night which can't be forgotten

Hey so thank you for your reviews, just wait 'till Pansy gets a little closer to Draco!

"Drakie-oh I've missed you!" Pansy said whilst sliding back on to the floor, she wrapped her hands around his necked and swayed gently.

"P—P-PANSY! What happened to you y—y—ou you had and and well look!" Draco said at the top of his lungs, what did she do to her hair and body? Pansy—still holding his neck- lifted her hands and placed hers on Draco's hands which were leaning by his side! She slowly lifted his hands and placed them on her back, then she moved them down to her ass! She tightened her grip and leaned in –closer-closer until her lips met his then she pushed harder making it very passionate. She felt him restist until he fell away forming a happy grin on her face.

"Pansy I'm-I-I-I' m married, for god's sake!" Draco said leaning his face away from her perfect features with her beautiful soft hair! No what was he thinking!

"Let's-s-s umm go to the lounge," Draco exclaimed walking out of the room with his head low. They came to lounge and Pansy had a suspicious look on her face!

"Drakie, here is a present for letting me stay," Pansy said with an alluring grin on her face whilst pulling out a wine bottle!

"Let's have some now!" Pouring 2 glasses of wine. Draco drank his down quickly; however Pansy secretly put her wine down her bra! Draco began to sway side to side and then he rushed over to sit down on the couch. Pansy walked over to Draco whose eyes were getting dizzy! She sat on his lap and put her leg around his waist and putting her arms around his neck. She leaned in getting closer and closer until her lips were a few centimetres away. Draco-confused as ever- didn't hesitate and pushed his face into hers. He sent chills down Pansy's spine as he moved his arms up her top unwrapping her bra. Then he laid on top of her as she unbuttoned his top. They were moaning and groaning as they became naked with only their under garments on. Draco didn't know what was going on he just was moving his body without thinking!

"Oh Drakie- that was the best night of my life!" Pansy moaned kissing the sides of Draco's neck. Draco (who didn't know what was going on!) Looked up to find himself lying in a bed with a naked Pansy! What was going on? Oh no-he just had brilliant sex with Pansy and he was married!

"Draco what's going on?" Asked Pansy who was lying on top of him. Pansy began to kiss him on the lips passionately whilst Draco suddenly moved his arms to her ass. Why was he doing this? He squeezed it which unnaturally felt good.

"Give to me-ohhhh yeah Drac-uhhh harder,harder,harder !" Pansy said sweating on top of him! Draco felt great!

"Yeah uh-uh harder Harder!" Pansy said maybe this wasn't a bad idea!

"Thanks Draco for a great night! I'll see you later,"Pansy said getting up winking. She was walking to the door when Draco stood up and blocked the closed door!

"You're not going anyway!" Draco said leaping up to block the door. He walked her into a corner whilst he kissed Pansy's neck up and down. She slid on the floor- and Draco kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Drakie poo, you know I love sex but I've got to go- but saved some for my party!" Pansy said getting up and winking. She put on a dressing gown and left the room with a 'bang'. What happened? Draco thought! One minute he was talking to Pansy in the lounge-next he was just sitting on the floor naked! Hopefully he didn't do anything bad!


End file.
